On The Prowl Protect the Savior of My Heart
by Solaris Eclipsis
Summary: They had held him captive with his little brother ever since they had seen what he could do. They had hurt him, tortured him to break  him but he had retreated into his mind.  Now he would get his revenge thanks to the healers of his heart and mind
1. Prologue: Pain and Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters only the plot**

**On the Prowl; Protect the Savior of My Heart**

**There are those that are pure of heart and simply wish to save as many as they can. Yet they are hidden and ridiculed constantly instead of treasured. – Phoenix**

_**Prologue**_

_**Pain and Rescue**_

**They had just left him hanging. The blood from wounds they had inflicted running down his body in rivers from their twisted games. They wanted to see if they could get him to scream and that would then give him more pain and them permission to hurt his younger brother who was crying as he stared at his beaten form. The black collar around the smaller male's neck enraging the wounded male hanging from his wrists from the ceiling. Though he couldn't express it like a human after all he was only the beast. There were running footsteps suddenly heard upstairs and his little brother cried out in fear and he growled angrily. There were voices at the top of the stairs but they weren't those of his torturers and it confused him even as his brother moved as close to him as possible without choking himself as the door opened. He hissed loudly when he saw light reflect off the barrel of a gun. There was no way in hell that he was going to be shot like a rabid animal.**

"**Hey there's somebody down here!" Came a male's shout and the suspended male snarled defensively as footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and somebody cursed angrily. "GET A MEDIC DOWN HERE NOW!" came the roar and his little brother cringed as he hissed. "Easy." Came the sudden calming whisper as the man holstered his gun holding his hands up in the gesture of I mean no harm and the collared male relaxed.**

"**You help brozzer?" came the hesitant question as emerald eyes looked at the police officer in front of him hopefully and he nodded hiding his disgust as the suspended male started to slump. He had kids at home that were these two's ages and it made him sick to see this. He moved over to the male that seemed to be losing a battle with his injuries and the smaller male whimpered trying to move to his brother's side when he was laid down. "Yami." He called and hazy crimson eyes looked at him seeming to focus more as the officer moved to release his younger brother.**

"**What's your name little one?" came the gentle question as the emerald-eyed male moved to sit beside Yami's head and gently he lifted his brother's head cradling it against his stomach.**

"**Harry Motou." He said quietly looking up with teary emerald eyes. "Help Brozzer. Please?" he begged.**


	2. Caught

_**I do not own the characters**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Caught**_

**Charles Xavier, founder and Headmaster of the Xavier School for Gifted Children, frowned reading over the two files on his desk. They had been sent to him after two badly mistreated mutants had been found in the basement of a supposed upstanding citizen' home two months ago, the police hoping that he could find the two mutants and give them a safe haven. The smaller and younger 8 year old male stared up at him from the photograph with emerald green eyes. He was peeking through a midnight black fringe even as the child chewed on his left pointer finger knuckle holding a teddy bear one of the doctors had given to him to keep him calm. His mutation was unknown yet when they had separated him from his older brother and about 20 minutes later little Harry Motou had disappeared only to reappear beside his sleeping brother and then they had both vanished.**

**The other boy glared at him with angry, distrustful, bloody crimson eyes, two black cat ears laid back in irritation almost camouflaged by the wild untamed black as a raven's wing hair. You could glimpse in the background his "scythe" or a black whip-like cat tail with a silver almost knife-like blade on the end. They had found Yami Motou chained to the wall of a basement, bloody and beaten within an inch of his life but he had miraculously healed within 10 minutes after the two were found. He had started growling at anyone that wasn't his brother and had disappeared with Harry.**

**Xavier sighed tiredly. He had sent Logan along with Storm, Jean, and Scott to retrieve them after getting a tip from one of their lookouts who had sighted the boys. Hopefully they would be successful.**

**Crimson eyes flickered to the man standing between him and his brother. Emerald eyes locked with his and his little brother reached his small arms out to him.**

"**BROZZER!" came the shout as his brother vanished before reappearing in his arms and he narrowed crimson eyes going into a crouch, hissing at the intruder.**

"**We mean no harm Mr. Motou." Came a female's voice behind him and cat ears went back plastered against his head, his human face twisting with inhuman hatred as he hissed his scythe poised to strike if they made one wrong move. His arms were wrapped possessively and protectively around his 8 year old brother.**

"**Child we mean no harm." Another female said and he calmed a little confused by her snow white hair but liking the color. "We are mutants just like you." His ears perked up twitching as confusion started setting in. Jean took a step forward and he went on the defensive, his ears going back again in warning.**

"**Brozzer." Harry whispered his hold tightening and the male growled in question before snarling as Scott appeared moving into a crouch, one hand holding Harry to his chest even as his scythe whipped around in agitation. There were too many, he had to protect Harry.**

"**Scott leave. Logan you too." Jean said making a shooing motion. "He's viewing the males beside him and his brother as bigger threats." Yami relaxed slightly when the males left but he still eyed the two females warily.**

"**We mean no harm Yami." Jean said and his scythe froze as he turned wide eyes her way. Nobody called him by name anymore.**

"**Brozzer they f'iends." Harry said quietly and Yami relaxed a little more rising from his crouch and his scythe wrapped around his waist, the blade tucking into his worn out belt.**

"**We were sent to offer you a safe haven of sorts." Storm said seeing an opportunity. Jean observed the way the two brothers interacted before Yami hissed as someone banged on the door of the abandoned building, they had taken refuge in. The door was suddenly busted down and Yami moved keeping Harry tight against him as he dodged the MRT's net.**

**/let me help child. / Came Jean's sudden telepathic voice and Yami glanced at her before giving a jerky nod. She smiled just as she let the Phoenix loose.**


	3. Meeting the Dragon

_**I do not ow n the characters**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Meeting the Dragon**_

"**Jean! Storm!" Scott shouted relieved when the two women appeared from the building and Yami looked around warily following them his scythe once again poised to strike.**

"**What happened?" Logan asked and Jean started to explain as Storm gently held a hand out to Yami who was still holding his now sleeping younger brother protectively. He flinched back from her growling but she just smiled and kept her hand outstretched.**

"**You have nothing to fear from me little one." She said gently knowing almost exactly why this mutant was so angry and distrustful of grown-ups. Jean deftly distracted the two males as Storm managed to coax a wary Yami closer and she opened the bag on her back pulling out a sandwich and ripping it in half. Yami snatched both sniffing at it before moving back slightly and waking Harry placing him on the ground. Yami took a small bite testing before nodding and handing Harry half. He purred as Harry ate. When he had finished the half than Yami gave him the other, picking his little brother up again. "So you'll come?" Storm asked and Yami looked at her before nodding once.**

"**Storm he needs to eat too." Jean said quietly having saw the way Yami gave everything to Harry first and she figured he probably hadn't eaten yet. Ears perked up at that and Yami looked at her. **

"**I know Jean." Storm said having witnessed the same thing both women ignoring the men who were confused by the exchange.**

"**Follow us child we'll take you to the school." Jean said and Yami blinked before shifting onto all fours and he felt himself change becoming the sable completely. Harry giggled climbing on as they stared dumbfounded at the huge cat-like body. The head easily reaching Logan's elbow maybe higher. Harry clutched the collar around his older brother's neck as Yami stretched extending his claws with a yawn before cocking the huge cathead as if asking what?**

"**Let's go." Logan said gruffly and they all snapped out of their shock quietly murmuring as Yami followed them back to the X-Jet with Harry laughing on his back.**

**When they reached the X-Jet, Yami shifted again with a simple shake of his body before picking harry up as he looked at the huge jet.**

"**This is the X-Jet." Scott said and his ears went back slightly, he didn't like the smell coming from the open hatch. The four adults smelled of honesty and trust but there was something aboard that plane that was pure hatred and it was directed at him.**

**Scott watched warily as Yami started growling. It wasn't at any of them though but at the X-Jet. What was going on?**

"**Yami what's the matter?" Storm asked as he started to back off his eyes narrowed to slits and his ears were plastered flat against his head. He still smelled the pure hatred but it had dimmed somewhat and it was making him very edgy.**

"**You brought a sable back." Came the angry hiss and yami growled. It was a Dragon, the race that was an annoying bane to the sables and vice versa.**

"**Phoenix what is the matter?" Storm asked as a girl with beautiful auburn hair and deadly chocolate brown eyes appeared snarling at him but he wasn't cowed.**

"**Dragon. Sable. No mix well." Harry said following Yami's direction to back off.**

"**You are not welcome here sable." The girl spat only to have Storm practically stalk up to her, grab her elbow and drag Phoenix off into the surrounding woods. Yami never once took his eyes off of her until she was out of sight and Jean sighed before motioning for him to follow her.**

"**What is wrong with you?" Storm snapped at Phoenix who growled in return.**

"**He's a sable! Stupid high and mighty motherfucker!" Storm suddenly felt a need to slap Phoenix silly and barely restrained herself from doing just that.**

"**Do you know anything?" She hissed in return and Phoenix looked taken aback at her viciousness. "You want to know how we came to know about him?"**

"**His parents probably sent you a fucking resume!" Phoenix said snappishly getting over her shock and storm bristled.**

"**No the police sent us his file because they found him chained to a wall, beaten within an inch of his life." She smiled grimly in dark satisfaction at Phoenix's shocked look. "Doesn't that sound familiar Phoenix?"**


End file.
